This p-30 center grant proposal requests funding for one administrative core unit and three research core units in order to serve 17 current and pending research projects housed in the population Research Center at NORC and the University of Chicago, and interdisciplinary research center supporting demographic investigations conducted by economists, sociologists, and other population scientists. The four cores include an administrative core designed to manage center resources effectively and promote scholarly interchange; a computer core intended to provide basic computational support for empirical analyses and data production; a library core organized to give center researchers access to bibliographic services, published data, reference material, and other demographic studies; and a survey methodology core established to take advantage of NORC's unique status as both a research and data-producing institution. The amount of support requested in this proposal represents a substantial increase over the previous award, reflecting the great increase in size of the center since the last center grant was reviewed. This expansion in the number and scope of research projects was brought about by an institutional reorganization that brought sociologists and economists together into a single research center.